Nameless
by xXxDaughteroftheKingxXx
Summary: "You know, I've always liked Greek mythology better. Maybe we could name him Poseidon, or Triton, or something like that." "...I am not going to name my son Poseidon, Triton, or anything along those lines, Perseus Jackson." NAMELESS IS THE TITLE!


_**Nameless**_

_**By: xXxDaughteroftheKingxXx**_

__**AN: Yes, the title of this story is Nameless. That's its title. **

**So, back when I wrote That Christmas, I decided I wanted to write some oneshots about Percy and Annabeth's life in between the last chapter and the epilogue. So, this is one of them. If any of you have read the one story—I forgot who by—but it's all about Percy and Annabeth arguing over their baby's name. It's hilarious, and this is inspired by that!**

**I apologize for anyone being OOC. Let's say it's nearly midnight in this story—Annabeth is cranky, Percy's just trying to be helpful. Oh, Percy. :)**

**Disclaimer: I don't own PJO/HoO.**

* * *

><p>"How about Matthew?"<p>

Annabeth rolled her eyes as she flipped another magazine page. "Grover's kid's name," she reminded, that annoyed look on her face. "Try again, Jackson."

I groaned and did a face-palm. "God, Annabeth, that's like the six billionth name I've suggested! You've turned them _all down_!"

"Well, Seaweed Brain, there's a reason for that. I would _never _name my child something like... Tyrone!"

"It sounds manly!" I defended, crossing my arms. "Don't diss that name! I like it!"

My wife rolled her eyes. "I'm telling you, Percy," she said, "I like the name Micah. It's cute."

"It sounds like some character from the Bible."

Annabeth glared at me. "That's because he _was_, Percy! He's a Hebrew prophet that has a book in the Bible named after him!"

"Oh... I thought you didn't believe in that?"

Annabeth groaned, shaking her head, and I briefly heard her mutter, "Seaweed Brain."

"Fine," I huffed, crossing my arms. "How about... River?"

"...What the heck?"

"River!" I said with a grin. "It's cool, because I like water and... stuff! If we have a kid, you can name him—or her—after something that you like! Like, uh... Oh! We could name the kid Einstein, because it'll probably get your intelligence."

"I don't know if that was sarcasm, or just plain stupidity, Percy."

I feigned a hurt look. "Ouch. That hurts, Annabeth. But, seriously. What do you think of River?"

"I think it's more stupid than Tyrone," she said simply, flipping to the next page. "Next!"

"How about Tito?" I suggested with a small smirk. "Tito Jackson. I like that."

Annabeth, on the other hand, didn't. She snorted disbelievingly and looked up from her magazine, gray eyes amused. "What's next, Perce? Michael Jackson?"

"Damn, you're smart. You guessed my next suggestion, dearest wife of mine," I said sarcastically.

"Watch it."

"Look, why don't we look up something?" I finally sighed, grabbing Annabeth's laptop off the coffee table. She smacked my hand, glaring. "Ow! What was that for?"

"There are important files on there, okay?" she said with a sharp glare. "And I know you. Hand it over, and we'll look them up."

"God, remind me not to piss you off the six remaining months of this pregnancy."

Annabeth rolled her eyes and typed away on the laptop, presumably looking up a baby name website. "Give me a theme or keyword or something," she said, glancing up.

I pondered this for a moment, then grinned. "Water! Or, uh... sea. Or something that pertains to water."

Once again, she rolled her eyes, but I guessed she listened, because after a few moments, Annabeth said, "How about Caspian?"

I blinked, then looked at her incredulously. "Like... that prince off of that one movie?"

She sighed. "No—er, actually yes—but more like the Caspian sea. What do you think?"

"I _think _that with that kind of name, our kid will get beat up on the school playground. Got any others?"

"Douglas means black water," Annabeth suggested.

"That'd work, but I'm pretty sure that black water isn't a good thing," I said with a shrug. Annabeth did a face-palm, and I grinned at her. "Just saying."

* * *

><p>Several baby names later, Annabeth and I still hadn't come up with a decent name for our baby.<p>

"This is so stupid!" I groaned. "I say we just let the hospital decide the kid's name, and stick with it."

Annabeth gave me her signature you're-an-idiot look, then returned to looking at the laptop screen. "Hey," she said finally, after a few moments of her scrolling down and looking at names, "how about this one? Dylan—it means son of the sea. Dylan is also the name of a Welsh hero or something."

I pondered the name for a minute, then shook my head. "It's pretty cool, but you know, I've always liked Greek mythology better. Maybe we could name him Poseidon, or Triton, or something like that!"

Annabeth stared at me for a long minute, then shook her head disbelievingly. "I am _not _naming my son Poseidon, Triton, or _anything _along those lines, Perseus Jackson."

I flinched slightly at the use of my full name. "Why not?" I pressed. "Poseidon and Triton are cool names!"

"No, they're not. Most names from Greek mythology are stupid, and sound weird! And you said that _Caspian _would get out kid beat up!"

I looked at my wife, offended. "My name comes from Greek mythology, thank you very much!"

"My point exactly."

I huffed indignantly. "Well, at least my name's not the weird combination of two names."

If looks could kill, I'd probably be dead by now.

"Watch your mouth, Percy," Annabeth warned. "I'm not in the mood right now, okay? So, shut up."

Taking the hint, I quickly shut up and listened to her read off more baby names.

* * *

><p>After another hour of looking at random baby names that varied from Isaac to Noah to Jimmydee("Why don't we name our kid <em>that?",)<em> Annabeth and I still hadn't found a name we agreed on. It was terrible.

"I swear," Annabeth groaned, leaning her head onto the couch cushion, "if our baby doesn't have a name by the time it's out of my stomach, I will personally stab you, Percy."

"Why is this my fault?"

"Well, because you're being stubborn and not liking and good names!"

I scoffed. "Yeah, like Caspian and Micah are good names!"

"They're better than _Tito _and _Jimmydee_!"

"The Jimmydee thing was a _joke_!"

"Sure, it was, Seaweed Brain."

I crossed my arms and rolled my eyes at her. "Look, we obviously aren't going to get anywhere today, so let's just call it a quits?"

Annabeth nodded tiredly. "Agreed. I'm tired."

"Me too."

Annabeth stood up from her place on the couch and flashed me a smile. "I'm going to bed, okay?" she said with a yawn. "I've got work tomorrow."

I nodded as I stood up, following her suit. "So do I," I muttered as I glanced at the clock, which read **12:01**.

After a few minutes, Annabeth and I were both in bed, the lights off, everything mostly silent. I closed my eyes, ready to fall asleep, when Annabeth suddenly sat up.

"Percy?" Her voice sounded worried and somewhat frantic.

"Yeah?"

"I just realized something. What if the baby's a girl?"

"...Oh, God."

* * *

><p><strong>AN: The End! Oh, Percy and Annabeth... Never catching a break, hm?<strong>

**This takes place in the That Christmas world. So, they're at least twenty-two here. **

**I don't mean to offend anyone with any of the names that were mentioned. Most were random; Matthew and River came from a generator; Tyrone was random; Micah is my friend's favorite guy name; Tito was because he's a famous Jackson; Caspian and Douglas came from Yahoo Answers; Dylan is the kid's actual name; and Poseidon and Triton are, of course, from Greek mythology. Ha, hinting of the other world. **

**Oh, I don't own Narnia either, because I hinted towards that. **

**Thanks for reading! :)**


End file.
